With rapid development of various mobile terminals such as smart phones, more users use their own various mobile terminals to take photos whenever and wherever possible. For example, a mobile terminal, such as a carry-on smart phone or a tablet computer, is used to take photos.
However, in a photographing process, because of a poor background or other elements, sometimes a filter needs to be used to beautify a photo, but a filter effect in an existing camera application is relatively unitary, and rich filter effects cannot be provided.